


The price for a piper's tune

by Unseen_Academical



Series: Stand alone pieces [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Dark, Fairy Tale Elements, Pied Piper of Hamelin, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:33:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23697796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unseen_Academical/pseuds/Unseen_Academical
Summary: A short Piper of Hamelin AU, written as a fairy tale prompt. Beware the spiders crawling the town’s heart.
Series: Stand alone pieces [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1867708
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	The price for a piper's tune

A long time ago was a town, tiny and narrow, afflicted by a terrible sorrow.

A devilry had befallen the land. From the shadows of the forest and into the hamlet’s heart had crawled a spider swarm. Wicked and poisonous the pests had in every nook nested. The townspeople were desperate and distraught, but no help came from man nor god.

One day a merry, colourful, piper walked his way in this land of grey. He found the town quiet and mournful and inquired.

‘What causes such sorrow that no dance can be seen, nor tune can be heard?’

‘Go your way merry piper for this place if cursed. Spiders are rotting the town’s heart and no God nor Evil would drive them out.’

‘Send for your Mayor. Tell him I am Jim, and if neither the devil nor God answered your prayers, there is still me that will.’

And the major came. He was the elder of the Holmes brothers, driven for his people in the ways of his family, and weary of a mirthful stranger’s offer.

‘If you’ll give me 1000 guilders, I will rid you of the spiders.’ Jim stated proudly.

The entire town did not have so much gold within its crumbled walls. But his faith in the stranger’s talents was thin, and his desperation high. And this is how Mycroft, elder of Holmes, sealed in disbelief a bidding bargain with the passing piper.

At dawn, the piper played. Each and every spider crawled from their nest and danced to his tune in a grotesque and monstrous carnival. Jim played and the spiders followed. He led them out of the walls and back to the forest. For three day, no one caught the colourful shade of him. He was gone for so long Mycroft even hoped his debt would not be called on.

But on the dusk of the third day, the piper came up with the shadows to claim his due. When it was refused to him, he turned in a black and irate rage. He went to the heart of the town and played his pipe. And it happened the Holmes had had a second son by the name of Sherlock. He was bright and smart, he was young and daring. He escaped his brother’s watch and went to dance to the piper’s tune.

He danced and danced until the morning came, and the raising light found him standing in the town’s heart no more. Jim had brought him in the forest, where the morning dew and deep shadow where now caught and glistering on so many spiders’ threads.

‘A debt is to be paid. A tune for a dance and a heart for a heart.’

And not a note was heard by the townspeople anymore.


End file.
